X-Men 3
Featured Characters *Wolverine (Gabriel Porter) *Magneto (Andrew Porter) *Jean Turner *Quicksilver (Andrew Mars) *Beast (Marvin Anderson) *Colossus (Xander Owens) *Iceman (Mark Kent) *Wolverine (Joseph Rogers) *Rogue (Felicia Paltrow) *Cyclops (Alexander) *Scarlet Witch (Martha Mars) *Mystique (Melissa Mars) *Marvel Earth-616 **Rick Jones **She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) **Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Thor (Thor Odinson) **War Machine (James Rhodes) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) **Mary Jane Watson **Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) **Ant-Man (Hank Pym) **Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) **Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Thing (Ben Grimm) **Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) **Mockingbird (Barbara Morse) **Maria Hill **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Wolverine (Logan) **Emma Frost **Cyclopes (Scott Summers) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Beast (Hank McCoy) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Rogue (Anne Marie) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Jean Grey **Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) **Shadowcat (Katherine Pryde) **X-23 (Laura Kinney) **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) **Havok (Alexander Summers) **Mystique (Raven Darkholme) **Ant-Man (Scott Lang) **Daredevil (Matthew Murdock) **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) **Gamora **Drax The Destroyer (Arthur Douglas) **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Valkirye (Brunnhilde) **Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) **Red She-Hulk (Betty Ross) **Spider-Man (Henry Reilly) **Iron Spider-Man (Harold Parker) **Black Spider-Man (Benedict Smith) **White Spider-Man (Bryan Fitzpatrick) **Ant-Man (Craig Pym) **Jack Banner **Caiera **Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) **Shanna The She-Devil (Shanna O'Hara) **Monica Rapaccini **Titania (Mary MacPherran) *Marvel Earth-199999 **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **War Machine (James Rhodes) **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Maria Hill **Pepper Potts **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Thor *Marvel Earth-8096 **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Thor **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Thing (Ben Grimm) **Maria Hill **Pepper Potts **Mockingbird (Barbara Morse) **Wolverine (Logan) **Cyclops (Scott Summers) **Jean Grey **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Rogue (Anne Marie) **Emma Frost **Forge **Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) *Marvel Earth-101001 **Iron Man (Anthony Stark) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Pepper Potts **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Thor Odinson **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **War Machine (James Rhodes) **Wolverine (James Howlett) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Jean Grey **Cyclops (Scott Summers) **Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) **Emma Frost **Rouge (Anne Marie) **Nick Fury **Maria Hill *Marvel Earth-1610 **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **Spider-Man (Miles Morales) **Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) **Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Wolverine (Logan) **Cyclops (Scott Summers) **Jean Grey **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Carol Danvers **Thor Odinson **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) **Wasp (Janet van Dyne) **Quicksilver (Pietro Lensherr) **Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Thing (Ban Grimm) **Firestar (Elizabeth Allan) **She-Hulk (Elizabeth Ross) **Rio Morales **Mary Jane Watson **Maria Hill **Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) **White Spider-Man (Bryan Fitzpatrick) **Jack Banner **Ant-Man (Craig Pym) **Iron Spider-Man (Harold Parker) **Spider-Man (Henry Reilly) **Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) **Black Spider-Man (Benedict Smith) *Marvel Earth-928 **Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) *The Simpsons **Homer Simpson **Bart Simpson **Lisa Simpson **Marge Simpson **Maggie Simpson **Abraham Simpson **Lindsey Naegle **Timothy Lovejoy **Helen Lovejoy **Cookie Kwan **Ned Flanders **Rod Flanders **Todd Flanders **Barney Gumble **Lenny Leonard **Moe Szyslak **Carl Carlson **Elizabeth Hoover **Seymour Skinner **Gary Chalmers **Lurleen Lumpkin **Miss Springfield **Joe Quimby **Jeffery Albertson **Shauna Chalmers **Nelson Muntz *DC New Earth **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Red Robin (Tim Drake) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) **Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) **Cyborg (Victor Stone) **The Flash (Barry Allen) **The Flash (Wally West) **Aquaman (Arthur Curry) **Atom (Ray Palmer) **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) **Robin (Jason Todd) **Donna Troy **Nightwing (Harold Grayson) **Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) **Black Canary (Dinah Lance) **Starfire (Koriand'r) **Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) **Green Lantern (Clay Green) **Superboy (Conner Kent) **Lois Lane **Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) **Jade (Jennifer-Lynn Hayden) **Catwoman (Selina Kyle) **Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) **Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) **Batwoman (Kathrine Kane) **Mera *DC Prime Earth **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Robin (Damian Wayne) **Red Robin (Tim Drake) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) **Cyborg (Victor Stone) **The Flash (Barry Allen) **Aquaman (Arthur Curry) **Shazam (Billy Batson) **Atom (Ray Palmer) **White Lantern (Kyle Rayner) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) **Black Canary (Dinah Lance) **Starfire (Koriand'r) **Nightwing (Harold Grayson) **Lois Lane **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) **Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) **Robin (Jason Todd) **Superboy (Kon-El) **Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinnzell) **Catwoman (Selina Kyle) **Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) **Green Lantern (Jessica Cruz) **Mera **White Lantern (Morris Taylor) **White Lantern (Eric Rodriguez) **Hera **Donna Troy *DC Earth-Two **Power Girl (Kara Zor-L) *DC Earth 2 **Power Girl (Kara Zor-El) *DC Flashpoint Timeline **Superman (Kal-El) *DC Earth-16 **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Robin (Tim Drake) **Artemis (Artemis Crock) **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) **Superboy (Conner Kent) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) **The Flash (Barry Allen) **Green Lantern (John Stewart) **Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) **The Atom (Ray Palmer) **Aquaman (Orin) **Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) **Hawkman (Katar Hol) **Hawkwoman (Shayera Thal) *DC Animated Universe **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Superman (Clark Kent) **Green Lantern (John Stewart) **Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) **Hawkgirl (Shayera Hol) **Wonder Woman (Diana of Themyscira) **Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) **Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) **Zatanna (Zatanna Zatanna) **Lois Lane **Robin (Tim Drake) **Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Batman (Terry McGinnis) **Catwoman (Selina Kyle) *Futurama **Bender **Fry **Leela **Amy **Professor Farnsworth **Hermes **Cubert J. Farnsworth **Lord Nibbler **Dr. Cahill **Morbo **Linda **Dwight Condrad **LaBarbara Conrad **21st Century Girl **Michelle **Zapp Branningan (Death) **Kif Kroker *Family Guy **Peter Griffin **Lois Griffin **Stewie Griffin **Brian Griffin **Chris Griffin **Meg Griffin **Carol Pewterschmidt **Abner Taylor **Adam West **Joyce Kinney **Margaret Chevapravatdumrong **Craig Quagmire **Tom Tucker **Ollie Williams **Tricia Takanawa **Bonnie Swanson **Joe Swanson **Kevin Swanson **Susie Swanson **Jillian Russell **Carl **Glenn Quagmire **Cleveland Brown **Donna Tubbs **Cleveland Brown, Jr. **Rallo Tubbs **Roberta Tubbs **Carter Pewterschmidt **Barbara Pewterschmidt **Angela **Stella **Miss Tammy **Diane Simmons **Derek Wilcox **Mother Maggie **Clark Griffin **Lindsay **Duper Grayson **Brenda Pewterschmidt **James Walters **Henry Miller **Elmer Green **Pietro Griffin **John Henry **Kyle Wilcox **Clay Roberts **Grady **Fortune **Betsy **Clark Wilcox **Billy **Brendon **Cory **John Herbert **Johnny **Gary **Robert **Belle **Ariel **Seamus Levine (Death) *American Dad! **Stan Smith **Francine Smith **Roger **Steve Smith **Hayley Smith **Jeff Fischer **Jackson **Hooper **Dick Reynolds **Avery Bullock **Hiko Yoshida **Chuck White **Christie White **Denver Jameson **Carolyn Dawson *X-Men Movies **Professor X (Charles Xavier) **Wolverine (Logan) **Cyclopes (Scott Summers) **Jean Grey **Storm (Ororo Munroe) **Beast (Hank McCoy) **Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) **Iceman (Bobby Drake) **Rogue (Marie) **Mystique (Raven Darkholme) **Shadowcat (Katherine Pryde) **Quicksilver (Peter Maximoff) **Havok (Alex Summers) **Moira MacTaggert **Kayla Silverfox **Emma Silverfox *Marvel Earth-12041 **Iron Man (Tony Stark) **Captain America (Steve Rogers) **Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) **Hulk (Bruce Banner) **Falcon (Sam Wilson) **Hawkeye (Clint Barton) **Thor **Spider-Man (Peter Parker) **White Tiger (Ava Ayala) **Nova (Sam Alexander) **Iron Fist (Daniel Rand) **Power Man (Luke Cage) **Ant-Man (Scott Lang) **She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) **Rick Jones **Skaar **Red Hulk (Thaddeus Ross) **Maria Hill **Nick Fury **Star-Lord (Peter Quill) **Gamora **Drax The Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Harry Osborn **Mary Jane Watson **Jack Banner **Betty Ross **Elloe Kaifi **Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) **Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) **Human Torch (Johnny Storm) **Thing (Benjamin Grimm) **Spider-Man (Henry Reilly) **Iron Spider-Man (Harold Parker) **Black Spider-Man (Benedict Smith) **White Spider-Man (Bryan Fitzpatrick) **Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) **Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) *Resident Evil **Leon Scott Kennedy **Chris Redfield **Ada Wong **Jill Valentine **Claire Redfield **Barry Burton **Moira Burton **Ingrid Hannigan **Sherry Birkin **Jake Muller **Piers Nivans **Parker Luciani **Angela Miller **Josh Stone **Billy Coen **Rebecca Chambers **Helena Harper **Deborah Harper **Alexander Kozachenko **Carlos Oliveira **Steve Burnside **John Burnside **Sheva Alomar **Luis Sera **Kevin Ryman **Cindy Lennox **Natalia Korda **Manuela Hidalgo **Alyssa Ashcroft **Yoko Suzuki **Clive R. O'Brian **Keith Lumley **Quint Cetcham **Inèz Diaco **Greg Glenn **Jessica Sherawat **Brad Vickers *Metal Gear **Solid Snake **Hal Emmerich **Raiden **Rosemary **Drebin 893 **Johnny Sasaki **Meryl Silverbugh **Mei Ling **Naomi Hunter **Jonathan **Ed **Roy Campbell **Nastasha Romanenko **Little John **Big Boss **EVA **Para-Medic **Quiet **Cècile Cosima Caminades **Amanda Valenciano Libre **Chico *Modern Family **Phil Dunphy **Claire Dunphy **Haley Dunphy **Luke Dunphy **Alex Dunphy **Jay Pritchett **Gloria Pritchett **Manny Delgado **Joe Pritchett **Mitchell Pritchett **Cameron Tucker **Lily Tucker-Pritchett **Andy Bailey **Sal *Transformers Movies **Carly Spencer **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Crosshairs **Hound **Drift **Ironhide (Death) **Ratchet **William Lennox **Robert Epps **Seymour Simmons **Sam Witwicky **Mikaela Banes *The Fast and the Furious **Dominic Toretto **Leticia Ortiz **Luke Hobbs **Elena Neves **Roman Pearce **Tej Parker **Gisele Yashar **Tego Leo **Rico Santos **Monica Fuentes *Dragon Ball **Goku **Vegeta **Trunks **Future Trunks **Future Trunks (Cell's Timeline) **Goten **Gohan **Krillin **Piccolo **Tien Shinhan **Jiaozi **Yamcha **Videl **Chi-Chi **Bulma **Android 18 **Marron **Launch **Pan **Bulla **Mr. Buu **Mr. Satan **Griffin **Bulma Leigh *One Piece **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Sanji **Usopp **Nami **Nico Robin **Chopper **Franky **Brook **Boa Hancock **Viola *Kingdom Hearts **Sora **Donald Duck **Goofy **Mickey Mouse **Riku **Kairi **Aqua **Terra **Ventus *Uncharted **Nathan Drake **Victor Sullivan **Sam Drake **Elena Fisher **Chloe Frazer **Charlie Cutter **Tenzin **Salim *Sonic The Hedgehog **Sonic **Shadow **Silver **Tails **Knuckles **Blaze **Amy **Rouge *Super Mario **Mario **Luigi **Yoshi **Wario **Waluigi **Peach **Daisy **Rosalina *Mass Effect **Commander John Shepard **Commander Jane Shepard **Garrus Vakarian **Joker (Jeff Moreau) **Liara T'Soni **Ashley Williams **Miranda Lawson **EDI **Samara **Jacob Taylor **David Anderson *Entourage **Vincent Chase **Drama **Turtle **E **Ari Gold **Melissa Gold **Dana Gordon **Sloan McQuewick *Final Fantasy VII **Cloud Strife **Vincent Valentine **Aerith Ginsboroug **Tifa Lockhart **Yuffie Kisaragi **Barrace Wallace **Cid HIghwind **Red XIII *Final Fantasy X **Tidus **Auron **Wakka **Yuna **Rikku **Paine **Kimahri *Dissidia Final Fantasy **Cosmos *Metroid **Samus Aran *The Legend of Zelda **Link **Zelda *Batman Arkhamverse **Batman (Bruce Wayne) **Robin (Tim Drake) **Nightwing (Dick Grayson) **Robin (Jason Todd) **Catwoman (Selina Kyle) **Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) **James Gordon **Lucius Fox **Azrael (Michael Lane) **Aaron Cash **Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) **Poison Ivy (Pamela Lilian Isley) **Talia al Ghul **Vicki Vale *Silent Hill **Harry Mason **James Sunderland **Alex Shepherd **Travis Grady **Henry Townshend **Murphy Pendleton **Maria **Elle Holloway **Heater Mason **Cheryl Mason **Eileen Galvin **Cybil Bennett **Lisa Garland **Mary Shepherd-Sunderland **Angela Orosco **Vincent Smith **Douglas Cartland **Anne Cunningham **Cynthia Velasquez *Street Fighter **Ryu **Ken Masters **Chun-Li **Cammy **Zangief **Guile **Sagat **Charlie Nash **Crimson Viper *Devil May Cry **Dante **Trish **Lady **Nero *Tekken **Jin Kazama **Kazuya Mishima **Nina Williams **Anna Williams **Yoshimitsu **Lee Chaolan **Steve Fox **Hwoarang **Paul Phoenix **Christie Monteiro *Hitman **Agent 47 **Diana Burnwood *Bayonetta **Bayonetta Supporting Characters *Stephanie Rogers *Alexander Stoll *Philip Morse *Antonella *Iron Monger (Lex Mars) *Antonella Mars *Marvel Earth-616 **Franklin Richards **Valeria Richards **Rachel Carpenter **Pepper Potts *Marvel Earth-1610 **May Parker *Family Guy **Derek Wilcox, Jr. *American Dad! **Klaus Heisler Villains *Frank Porter *Marvel Earth-616 **Doctor Doom (Victor Von Doom) (Death) **Vulture (Adrian Toomes) (Death) **Bullseye (Lester) (Death) **Electro (Max Dillon) *DC New Earth **Lex Luthor (Death) **The Joker (Death) **Doomsday (Death) **Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) **Bane **Deathstroke (Slade Wilson) *Earth-16 **Lex Luthor (Death) **Vandal Savage (Death) **Black Manta (Death) *Earth-8096 **Loki **Amora The Enchantress *DCAU **Lex Luthor (Death) **Killer Frost **Sinestro **Giganta **Star Sapphire (Carol Ferris) **Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) *The Simpsons **Sideshow Bob **Charles Montgomery Burns **Waylon Smithers **Fit Tony *Family Guy **Ernie The Giant Chicken (Apparent Death) **Bobby Briggs (Death) **Tanya **Sonja **Mahmoud *Futurama **Roberto (Death) **The Destructor (Death) **Mom **Walt **Larry **Igner *Transformers Movies **Megatron (Death) **Dylan Gould (Death) **Starscream (Death) Other Characters *Marvel Earth-616 **Nathan Summers **Carol Storm *Marvel Earth-101001 **May Parker **Robert Drake, Jr. *Marvel Earth-1610 **May Parker Plot Many criminals of the various worlds of Virtual Land decided to join forces to destroy all the heroes, but even the heroes have decided to join forces to stop this terrible threat. At the end, all the survived villains are arrested, the heroes revel in victory. Soundtracks *Iridescent by Linkin Park *Signal Fire by Snow Patrol *Move Away by The Killers *Powerless by Linkin Park *I'll Be Gone by Linkin Park Category:Movies